


unOrdinary: Mature

by americanaaa, annalycheee, BLI1404, Staidforsooth



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Cake, Communication, Early Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, awkward teenage feelings and emotional constipation, but also has no relation to unO 18+, but theres some plot we swear, collab over a smut fic, communication is important y'all, elaine would be proud and disgusted, improper use of superpowers, it started all over orange juice, john being thirsty over sera, orange juice is mentioned a lot, peak online friendship, sera thinks john is hot, this time not bc of elaine, we took and revamped the premise so that its not problematic or rapey, well as safe as you can be in a world where superpowers are as common as grass, wet dreams, yes for those of yall wondering: this is a unO 18+ parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaaa/pseuds/americanaaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalycheee/pseuds/annalycheee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLI1404/pseuds/BLI1404, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staidforsooth/pseuds/Staidforsooth
Summary: No one said highschool or love was easy.AKA: a smut fic with some plot and gratuitous mentions of orange juice
Relationships: Arlo & Seraphina (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary), John Doe/Elaine (unOrdinary), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Orange Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was always something more powerful. 
> 
> Aka: sera's hot, john panics. and the others made a mistake in letting jane go off about the underlying eroticism of orange juice 
> 
> \--
> 
> DISCLAIMER: all characters are aged up to be 18 or older. 

There were three things that John Doe learned during his recreational therapy stint. 

One is that there was always someone more powerful than you. It didn't matter if you were a King or Queen. 

There was always someone more powerful. 

Another was that regular people would always find a way to tip toe the dangerous line of overstepping into power. 

The last was that toeing that line was dangerous and would always get punished.

Which shouldn't have been a big deal, he'd made peace with it. It's why he donned the ridiculous masquerade of being a cripple. But his first experience of what happened to those kinds of people in Wellston who walked the tight rope of butting into power affairs was not one he'd forget. 

Who knew orange juice could be so scary, yet so _hot_ at the same time?

\--

It was a few weeks after his Literature assignment with Seraphina. Yeah, call him an idiot, because being friends with the queen of his last school didn't end so well. But that was in the past, and Seraphina was just so uptight that it was a challenge to get her to unwind. A challenge that John couldn't ignore. So, after Sera's attempt to ask him to lunch with her failed, John ended up asking her himself. 

And she said yes!

But that didn't matter. What did matter was that they walked in on one of Wellston's infamous food fights. 

The cafeteria fights were stuff of legends. Wellston's students who made it through without a mayonnaise stain or ice cream splotch were exalted. Even past Royalty had been clowned by the mid tiers for getting egg salad to the back of the head. 

So when John stepped into a food war zone, he immediately turned around, only to be stopped by Seraphina grabbing at his jacket and keeping him in place. 

"Relax." She said, rolling her eyes, confidence oozing from her pores. "They know better than to throw something at me." 

"But the line's closed?" John said, dodging an aura covered-hard boiled egg that zipped straight into the wall and exploded, landing on some students who all gave a chorus of groans. They tried wiping away the egg, yet only managed to rub the yolk in more, staining their jackets. 

"Ugh," Seraphina said. "Guess we have to check out. Will you be by the main doors in 15 minutes?" 

John should've said no. He should've said no a long time ago, stopped indulging whatever friendship dynamic had started growing. He should've learned his lesson from Claire. 

But he didn't, and as soon as he accepted, a wave of orange juice came crashing down from the high heavens. John could smell the sweet fruity liquid before it fell and had managed to step out from underneath it. 

Unfortunately, Seraphina didn't. 

It soaked her through, her blouse now stained an off shade of very light orange. The cafeteria continued on with the sounds of chaos and anarchy. That was, until Seraphina's lips curled up, and her eyes seemed like they darkened. 

"Who threw that." She announced, of course no one heard. 

"Who threw the fucking orange juice?!" She repeated, screaming it this time. The cafeteria felt like it had froze from how quiet it'd gotten. Whispers started to buzz, until the sound of their uniform shoes squeaking against the polished floors of the cafeteria. 

John heard Seraphina's ability activate before he felt it. A sharp snap sounded, and John's vision went blurry. When he could focus again, he searched around for Seraphina. 

Her aura was fading from her, but she had obviously pushed something. And following the direction of her outstretched hands, he saw a magenta haired girl sprawled in the nearly empty garbage can. 

The cafeteria went silent at the sight of Seraphina’s activation of ability, despite how it was cooling down. The tension was thick, everyone was frozen, there was fear flickering across the entirety of the cafeteria. John’s heartbeat spiked as she withdrew her arms to her shoulders to take off her wet uniform jacket and throw it on top of the poor girl in the garbage can. John recognized her, their handsy student Perfect. 

“I deserved that.” The trash girl croaked, Sera spat a huff at her, and then turned around to walk to the entrance of the cafeteria doors where John stood slack mouthed. 

  
  


John was used to being gawked and stared at. He wasnt nervous of the others. No he wasn’t scared of how Seraphina’s glare hadn't completely frozen him to where his feet were planted, or because it made his heart race because the fire in her hooded eyes was that terrifying. John was reminding himself that he was too powerful to be nervous at the sight of such a pretty girl with such a hard glare approaching him. His blood pounded and his guts twisted in apprehension. 

  
  


But then, her glare melted off her face when she reached him. 

  
  


“Can you give me ten minutes.” She asked, picking at her nails. “I just want to change before we head out.” She didn't meet his eyes, which John thought was weird. Was she nervous? No, that couldn't be it. Why would she be nervous-

  
  


She looked up at John with expectant eyes. And they were much more different than how her eyes were before, hooded with anger. No, they almost looked softer, more round, more blue. She started shifting awkwardly, and John realized that she’d asked him a question.

  
  


“Oh-oh right uh. Yeah. Yeah sure.” John said, a thick feeling swirling in his stomach, which would’ve been worse had a junior not thrown his sandwich at a senior and the food fight commenced. Gods, Wellston was weird and dedicated to their food fights. “There's this tea shop I like, I was thinking of going there?” 

  
  


Seraphina’s nose scrunched, it was almost cute- ok no. Bad John-

  
  


“Is there food?” Seraphina asked. 

  
  


“Yeah, they make pretty good sandwiches.” John said, dodging an overripe banana. 

  
  


“Alright.” Seraphina said, swatting a slice of cheese away from her. “See you.” She went through the doors, and John was left staring at where she stood, trying to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and that it actually happened. 

  
  


John had gotten hit with about two slices of cheese before he snapped himself out of his stupor. He bolted out the door and to the front office. 

“Food fight, I’m checking out to uh. Yeah go out. Get a bite to eat.” John fumbled over and tried not to think about what happened in the cafeteria. The receptionist didnt react to his verbal stumbling and instead gave a loud sight as she pinched the bridge of her nose and mumbled something about the cost of mayo and cheese under her breath. She checked John out and he barely gave her more than a thanks before he started running to his apartment.

  
  


He threw open his front door and nearly ran into a corner of the wall. His skin felt feverish and like it was crawling with moths. He nearly tripped trying to hurriedly take his clothes off so he could change out of his uniform and catch Seraphina before the 10 minutes were up. She seemed like a very punctual person.

  
  


His eyes caught the expanse of bare skin that was now showing, and his mind wandered back to Seraphina shucking off her drenched jacket, revealing her arms that were unblemished. John wondered if the rest of her skin was as perfectly smooth as her arms-

  
  


And oh gods above. He was not thinking about how hot his classmate was, let alone the Queen. John immediately tried to shut down that train of thought. He was not going to think about how Seraphina’s glare had melted away as she talked to him, and about how John totally wasn't paying attention to how a drop of orange juice was trailing down her face, down her neck, and into her blouse which was conveniently wet and stuck to the contours of her chest. 

  
  


John wondered if orange juice would taste sweeter coming off her skin-

  
  


Oh gods, he was screwed. 

  
  
  


Who knew orange juice could be so sexy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! 
> 
> This is my first smut fic and collaboration having fun making a fic w my friends :DD
> 
> you may know me from TCWAM, JLA. in that case welcome!! this is a smut fic pardoy bc i write what i want✨✨
> 
> ~ Jane
> 
> \--
> 
> And I'm one of the friends! Hello. Unlike Jane, nobody knows who the heck I am yet! I hope you're all having a wonderful day. This is the first fic I'll be posting and it's with my friends :D  
> ~ BLI  
> 
> 
> \--
> 
> . . . uh, hi
> 
> I'm anna, the lazy but lowkey functional member of said calid cult :)))
> 
> my holy self will not be writing the smut, but I add in the development and idk just mess around with plot and fun stuff.
> 
> ~ annalycheee
> 
> \--  
> Hey guys! I'm Jaz, and I am the mature and functional group member (but only on Adderall :/) You might remember me from No More Secrets and Just Some unOrdinary Crack.
> 
> I will be mostly writing the smut, but I also contribute ideas to the plotline and beta stuff. I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> ~ Staidforsooth <3


	2. Boba Date(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we couldve made you wait for the smut but we decided to be kind to yall. 
> 
> jera's first ever boba date ft. rain, curfews bc of EMBER, and John being dumb and horny.
> 
> ** there is smut, yallve been warned.

John didn't know if he should be concerned or laugh at Seraphina's obvious scrutiny of the drink in front of her. 

"It's not bad but..." She trailed with a frown. John laughed as she sucked up another boba pearl and shot him a glare. She looked like a disgruntled kitten, so he just chuckled harder at her obvious displeasure at the jelly-like feel. "It feels weird having balls in my mouth." 

' _Don't think like that don't think like that DONT THINK LIKE THAT_ -' John's mind screeched at him as he let out a nervous laugh. It certainly didn't help that he also had a visual of Seraphina who arrived in a crop top and jean shorts that were definitely against school policy because his mind almost imploded when he first spotted her. 

"It doesn't take that long to get used to having balls- I mean used to the texture," John said, internally cringing at the look Seraphina shot over the rim of her cup as she went for a second sip. Thankfully, she seemed to want to get away from the awkward atmosphere between them and changed the subject.

"I didn't know tea shops served food," Seraphina said, casting a glance at behind the counter where a middle aged dude had begun making them noodles. 

"Usually they don't, but I guess they're close to private schools and want that private student money," John guessed aloud, taking to the subject change pretty quickly. Because he did NOT need to think about balls in Seraphina's mouth. 

For a moment it was quiet as John sipped his drink and Seraphina gazed out the window.

"So..." He said to catch Seraphina's attention. "You've been at Wellston longer than I have, right?" John asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. My mother enrolled me immediately after I graduated junior high," she said, scowling, her lips pursed over the straw. John wasn't one to make assumptions but judging from the bitter tone in Seraphina's voice, her mother was a sore subject to stay clear of. He instead decided to move on and avoid the topic before the atmosphere had any time to get awkward. 

"Well then how come you've never seen this place before? I'd imagine you would've explored the area at least a little bit when you arrived," he asked.

"Eh, I suppose I was too busy, what with the piles of homework they assign here. It's their way of trying to kill us," Seraphina replied, laughing at her own joke. John gave a hopefully not awkward pity laugh. 

But he noted that she didnt seem so intense when she was laughing, prettier even. 

\--

"It's kind of chilly," John said as they left the store. Seraphina peered over at him curiously. "Can we stop by my house? It's not that far but I want to get a jacket before I walk back with you. Do you mind?" They glanced up at the dark, cloudy sky. 

"Yeah, no problem," Seraphina said, rubbing her own arms. "I don't want to walk back alone, apparently they found another body. I heard the Headmaster's gonna start a buddy system, even outside of school." 

"Oh wow," John said as they turned a corner. "Where was it?" 

"Not too far from here," Seraphina replied as they crossed the empty street. "It was sticking out of a dumpster, and it had that brand, you know?" 

"The flame?" He asked, and Seraphina nodded in reply. "Was it another vigilante?" 

"Yeah, her name had something about a phoenix," Seraphina said as she shot a look over her shoulder. "Sorry, talking about this making me nervous." 

"Nah, you're good, my house is just down this street anyway." John said as he too glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was tailing them. 

Seraphina acknowledged it with a hum. After a moment of awkward silence, she turned her face up to the sky. "It look like it's about to rain," she murmured. It was more to herself than to John. 

As if on cue, a raindrop touched John's cheek not a few seconds after she said that. He wiped it off in disbelief, drawing Seraphina's attention to him. She stared at him with wide eyes until another raindrop landed on her forehead. 

And just their luck, a huge torrent started raining down a split second later. Seraphina shrieked, and her grip tightened before she suddenly went lax. John looked at her in concern, but she didn't look like she just screeched to the heavens. She nudged her head towards the apartments, her face blotchy red. John walked faster to get to his apartment door.

John groaned in frustration as he dug his key out and jiggled it into the lock. It took a few turns and a few more seconds under the pouring rain, but the door finally sprung open. They both slammed the door closed once inside, and slid their weight down the door as the collapsed on the floor. Seraphina huffed out an exasperated chuckle and John puffed out his own laughs.

"I'm soaking wet," She said, as she picked at her shirt. It suctioned itself to her skin from where she pinched it, and then it sprung with a wet slap sort of sound when she let it go. 

"Guess we're crashing here then," John tried to say casually. "Unless you want to go back to Wellston..?" 

"Oh gods no," Seraphina said with a bland sigh. "I'll get sick if I don't get out of these clothes soon. If I tried going to Wellston right now I'd probably get pneumonia and die." 

"Can't have that. I need an A on this assignment." John said with a side grin, which then fell as he realized that Seraphina had said _'get out of these clothes_ '. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Uh, no offense, but how are you gonna change your clothes?" 

"...Shit." Seraphina's head fall back against the wall she was leaning against. "I doubt you have anything that'll fit me?" She said, something akin to hope flashing in her eyes. 

"Take the first shower please, I can check," John said quickly as he quickly stood up and hurried to his bedroom. Thinking about Seraphina taking a shower was not going to help him cool down his already racy thoughts. 

John rummaged through his wardrobe, quickly finding a spare change of clothes for him and trying to go through his less used clothes to find anything small enough to fit Seraphina. It was basically fruitless though, and he ended up just grabbing one of his oversized night shirts and a pair of basketball shorts with a draw string. 

He waited for Seraphina, leaning against his bedroom door instead of crashing on the couch like he wanted to, unless he ruin the upholstery with his drenched clothes. 

It took a while for Seraphina's head to pop out between his door, and steam rushed out as soon as the door creaked open. "Uh, oh. Um..." She stammered, realizing that John wasn't too far from her. "Hi," she said, pointedly looking at his hands, and it took John a beat to figure out that she was asking for clothes. He stood up fast from where he leaned. 

"I don't know if the shorts will fit you, so I brought a huge shirt just in case." He warned, handing the clothes over, and Seraphina took it silently with an understanding nod. 

"Thanks," she said before slamming the door shut.

John set up the couch with a few blankets and pillows, and when he came back from putting fresh blankets on his bed, Seraphina was sitting on the couch. When she saw him, she tossed the shorts over to John and wrapped her long hair up into a towel. "They were too loose," she said, tugging at the hem of the shirt after she wrapped up her hair. 

"Okay," John said, trying not to stare at the shirt riding up. "The bedroom's right past the closet next to the kitchen." 

"You're not gonna sleep on your own bed?" She asked curiously, scooting over to give John room to sit. 

"One night on my couch isn't gonna kill me. Besides, you're a guest and I don't want to make you take the couch," John explained, looking out the window that was being pelted with rain. "It's not like you were planning to stay in the first place. Its the least I could do." 

"Alright," Seraphina said. The sound of the rain filled the silence neither of them wanted to break. 

They sat on the living room sofa, watching the rain and dryly chatting until Seraphina yawned and John advised her to go to sleep. She nodded drowsily and got up. 

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," she said before disappearing into his bedroom. 

"You're welcome," John replied before stretching out on the couch and pulling the blanket over his head. 

\--

John found himself in his bedroom, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. In front of him stood a vision; Sera in black lingerie. Her crystal blue eyes twinkled mischievously as a playful smirk grew on her lips.

"You like what you see?" Seraphina asked coyly, shifting her weight to one leg, cocking her hip suggestively. John swallowed. _Holy shit why is she so fucking hot?_

"Yeah…" John couldn't tear his eyes away from her chest. He wanted to touch her, but he was locked in place by the look in her eyes. She slowly approached him, trailing a finger up his clothed chest to his face once she was close enough. She then cupped a cheek, smiling as he leaned into her touch.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Seraphina remarked, a hint of laughter in her sultry voice. John was about to make a dry comment, but was interrupted by her soft lips on his. He sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, her breasts pressing against his chest. He opened his mouth to meet her tongue, the kiss deepening and becoming more passionate. She wound her fingers into his hair, pulling it to elicit sounds of pleasure from him.

Seraphina nibbled at John's lower lip before pulling away, causing him to emit an embarrassing sound. Her eyes were hooded and dark with lust, and she was breathing heavily from the make out session. Looking over his clothed form, she tsked in disapproval.

"Take off your clothes."

John quickly moved at her demand, kicking off his socks before shrugging off his hoodie and pulling his shirt over his head. He felt proud at how Seraphina hungrily eyed his body, admiring his muscular form. Holding back a smirk, John bent down and took off his shorts, but before he could push down his boxers Sera ordered him to stop.

"Sit on the bed." He sat down on his bed, his cock twitching in his underwear.

Seraphina dropped to her knees and wrapped her hand around the bulge in his boxers. John let out a soft gasp, then a low moan as she stroked him before moving forward to place a kiss on the head. She began to pull down the waistband of his underwear, and John lifted his hips slightly to allow her to pull them off.

He smirked as Seraphina's eyes widened at the sight of his cock springing out of his underwear. He knew he was quite big, and seeing the surprise in her face inflated his ego. "Like what you see?" He said teasingly, parroting her words from earlier.

Seraphina's eyes narrowed in challenge, recovering from her momentary shock. "Yes, I do." She quickly wrapped a hand around John, slowly stroking while watching his face. He moaned as she rubbed her thumb around his slit and brought it to her mouth, tasting his precum. Placing her other hand on his thigh to balance herself, she licked a stripe from the base to the tip, smirking at the sounds she was able to elicit from his mouth. She began taking the head of his erection into her mouth, and his muscles tensed in pleasure.

"Fuck, Sera…" John's hands gripped his sheets, trying to keep himself from grabbing onto her hair. He didn't want to rush her. "How are you so good at this?"

Seraphina's eyes twinkled with lust and satisfaction as he slowly unraveled from her actions. She dug her fingers into his thigh, and John jumped and moaned loudly at the unexpected pain. 

"You like that?" She asked after moving back, still pumping his cock. She dug her blunt nails into his thigh again. The pain went straight to his dick, intensifying the feeling even more than Jihn thought was possible.

"Y-Yeah…" He gasped.

A sinister look gleamed in Seraphina's eyes as she eyed up his body once more, as if she were thinking of ways to wreck him. John shivered underneath the heavy gaze.

"That's good, cause theres _a lot_ more where that cane from." Her downright feral grin sent shivers down his spine. 

\--

John suddenly woke up heaving, covered in sweat. He thrashed around to get the itchy blanket off his flushed skin, and accidentally rolled off the couch. The dull throb between his legs became even more uncomfortable and he unthinkingly, pushed down his pants with a groan and shoved his hand down his pants. 

_It was just a dream._

He was shocked at how close he was to coming; within a few uncomfortable, dry strokes he was moaning Seraphina's name as he came all over his chest.

Panting, the realization of what his own, traitorous mind came up with crashed onto him. Not only did he dream about his project partner and Ace of his school doing _things_ to him, but also because he liked it. A _lot._

Too much, in his opinion. He wasn't supposed to even be interacting with the royals. Yet here he was, letting one invade his mind because she was pretty.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i, am a clown. i couldve written this faster but like 🤡🤡
> 
> ehejdhd when writing this chapter us smut writer and revisers three dumb horny braincells were like "sera gets wet"  
> "both kinds of wet?"  
> "both, both is good." 
> 
> ta ta lovelies!!
> 
> -jane
> 
> \----
> 
> sera should probably get used to the feeling of balls in her mouth  
> anyways, you can go now
> 
> ~ anna <3
> 
> \----
> 
> Hello it's me angerey  
> ohh boy there will be sex soon i think  
> bye  
> ~Zara
> 
> \---
> 
> Hurr durr it BLI. Sera is wet squared. Get it. Both kinds of... Yeah. You get it. 
> 
> ~ BLI1404
> 
> \---  
> Get ready for the sexy times ;) 
> 
> Also Sera doms John and y'all can't change my mind
> 
> ~ Staidforsooth


End file.
